The Girl in the Black Beanie
by Alice After Wonderland
Summary: Alice is 20, with a growing following on YouTube, a hectic life, and an adorable pet hedgehog. New to London, she quickly finds herself caught up in lives of Dan Howell and Phil Lester. OC


**Alice_after_wonderland**

"Hello citizens of this strange planet I call earth, and all you aliens too! Sorry but this video is going to be a bit boring"

I paused for a second. "Done groaning yet? Anyway, I'm only going to do some 'Tweeter' questions. Ps, I'm in a cab right now and heading to the airport. It's finally time for me to move. Noooooo!"

I yelled the last part, and the taxi driver shot me a dirty look.

I shrank into my seat. I may act confident on camera, but I just can't stand up to people or face them when they're angry with me. I had a 4 hour drive to the airport so I figured I would vlog in the cab, and edit  
"O in the airport.  
k, that guy scares me." I whispered to me camera.

"Ok, first question. This is from Kayla at "Crazysockmonkey", "Alice, why do you have to move?" Well Kayla, I did make a whole video about that, but I'll say it again.

My sister Dahlia just got engaged, and they want to move into her house, except I lived there too. Nevertheless, being the best sister in the world, I said I would move out. I decided I wanted a change of scenery too, so I gave my cousin Jack a call and he said I could stay in his flat in London, since he's was transferred to Sweden for 4 years.

Next Question!"

I finished around 90 questions, so I had plenty of footage to use. It was five minutes until the guy dropped me off, so I stowed my phone in my pocket, and watched the city scenery.

Then I stood in security for half an hour. Once I was inside, I went to go fix myself up a bit.

Looking in the mirror, I combed my fingers through my wavy, blond, elbow length hair. I adjusted my black beanie. Then I looked over the rest of my outfit.

In addition to the beanie, I wore a white knit sweater that was 3 sizes too big, so it ended right beneath my rump, with the sleeves rolled up. I also wore black leggings, with black combat boots.

It didn't matter if I slept for 10 hours or 10 minutes, I always managed to turn my hair into a rat's nest, so the beanie was essential.

I sat in the airport for another 4 hours, (my flight was delayed) with one side of my black headphones off my ear, listening for my flight. The other side was blasting Panic at the Disco, Labrinth, and My Chemical Romance.

I just finished uploading my vlog right as my flight was called.

_Time skip to after the flight_

Istepped out of the airport and smiled. It was chilly, but I love the cold. Thankfully, I found a subway rather quickly and managed to find the street my cousin's flat was on. By the time I finally found his building, it was 7 pm in the UK, but it was 1 am my time. I dragged my suitcases up the stairs, as the elevator was broken. When I finally found my room, I was beat tired I dropped my bags on the couch, and sank into the big armchair, falling asleep instantly.

_Time skip to morning_

I was groggy when I woke and checked my phone. It was 7 am. Grrrr... I hate waking up early. I climbed out of the extremely plush leather chair, and stretched.

I grabbed one of my suitcases and took it into the bathroom.

I came out wearing big baggy black sweatpants and a white sleeveless shirt with a cartoon tiger smiling on top. The of course I added the signature black beanie.

I grabbed my black socks and Uggs, blue hoodie, wallet, phone, and house keys. I had checked and there was no food in the house.

I opened the door and ran head on into someone.

_Time skip to 2 hours later_

All I saw was black

"Phil I think she's waking up" was the first thing I heard when I regained consciousness.

I opened my eyes, and saw a blurry face only a few inches from mine

"Ahhh!"

I screamed and jumped up and back.

I had been sitting in an armchair, and managed to fling myself right off the back.

"Owwww" I groaned, rubbing by back.

I felt two pairs of hands pick me up, and I grabbed one to steady myself.

Looking up, I met two pairs of eyes, one blue and one brown.

I froze for a second, than burst out laughing.

The two guys just looked at me kinda strangely.

"Are you ok?" asked Phil.

Catching my breath, I replied, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just when Jack said some of his neighbors made YouTube videos too, I thought they were two kids running around with an Iphone camera. Not Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil!"

"Wait, are you a YouTuber too?" asked a slightly less confused Dan.

I reached up to point to my beanie, and realized it wasn't there. I panicked for a second before I saw it lying next to the chair I had just catapulted off.

Scooping it up, I replaced it snugly onto my head.

I pointed at the beanie, going a little bit shy again. They probably had never heard of me, and though I was just some crazed fan with a Cheshire cat quote on the rim of my beanie.

"We're all mad hear." Read Dan, as he inspected my hat.

Suddenly Phil jumped up. "You're Alice Westly!"

"Alice_after_wonderland! Mini mad hatter!" Dan exclaimed.

Around 2 months ago, a fan had started the hash tag #MiniMadHatter and it spread like wildfire. Soon enough, I made an official video similar to Charlie McDonald's, where anyone who found me and yelled out the phrase got a huge hug from me and a wristband.

Upon hearing the phrase, I instinctively lunged forward with the full force of my small 5'5 frame, and threw myself into a hug between the two boys.

I gave, and got a big hug. I then released them, and invited them out to Starbucks, as I still had to go grocery shopping. The boys obliged and in 15 minutes, we were out the door.

As we walked to Starbucks, the boys explained that Jack had asked them to check on me and make sure I got to the flat all right.

We sat in Starbucks for 20 minutes, the boys drinking their terribly overly caffeinated bitter drinks, while sipped on God gift to humanity, hot freaking chocolate!

Then we went grocery shopping, where I bought a make your own cat food kit for a video idea, the boys laughed at me for buying a big tub of hot chocolate powder, and Phil and Dan bought two boxes of ice cream cake mixture, which seemed like a lot for two people, but I didn't judge.

We finally got back around 6pm and we were all exhausted.

The boys invited me to watch a movie with them, to which I happily obliged. I dropped my stuff off at my apartment, and grabbed a spare bag on second thought and filled it will some necessary supplies.

I ran back upstairs to Dan and Phil's flat (that was directly above me), and knocked on the door.

Dan answered it already wearing PJ pants and a tee shirt. I stepped inside and placed my bag on the kitchen counter. Phil was sitting on the couch, with his laptop open, looking at twitter.

"Tonight you boys are going to feast." I declared.

"What?" asked the guys together.

"You guys were nice enough to come grocery shopping with so I'm repaying the favor."

Before the boys could protest, I added, "I'm making dessert too," which immediately shut them up.

Dan went to assume 'the internet position' with Phil across from him, while I got started on the sesame chicken strips.

15 minutes later, the chicken was in the oven, and I started on the ice cream sandwiches. I made 6 large chocolate chip cookies for the outside and scooped some strawberry ice cream for the center. I then left those in the boy's freezer.

By then, the chicken was done, so I called the boys in, neither of who had moved in the last hour. We ate, laughed about a number of embarrassing stories, joked about the Delia Smith show playing on the TV, and groaned over the many placenta jokes Dan made.

It was 7:30 by the time dinner was over, and we all went to watch a movie in our pjs, or sweatpants and tank top in my case.

All I remember is passing out on the boy's armchair, halfway through the third action movie.

**What do you guys think? Please leave a comment!**


End file.
